


Eating Out With Your Wife, and Other Spousal Pleasures

by inheritanceofgeek



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Can I offer you some smut in this trying time?, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Manga Spoilers, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Kyo and Tohru have been married for six months and their relationship has never been stronger or more fulfilling. They're slowly starting to take steps together in the bedroom as well as they explore their likes and dislikes. Yet their previous ignorance to sex means that some things just never occur to them...Luckily for Kyo, his new Dojo just happens to have a happily married lesbian woman visiting who is more than happy to pass on some advice on the subject. Advice Kyo has never been more keen to act upon!Breakfast has never tasted so good.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 287





	Eating Out With Your Wife, and Other Spousal Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to make a joke about "Kyo Sohma loving pussy" but I think that's too low brow even for me....

The Master at Kyo's new Dojo was very well traveled, and had indeed spent some time living and working in America before returning to Japan to start his own Dojo. As such, he was often visited by friends from across the world, whose students wanted a taste of what it meant to study Karate in its birth place. 

One such group was visiting now. Their leader had visited often, and was completely fluent in Japanese. Jasmine was a loud and verbacious woman, and seemed to be as in love with her own wife as Kyo was with Tohru. They were newly wed, and Kyo was eager to try to pick up any subtle hints he could on how to be as good a spouse.

One day whilst gathering the gear from his previous lesson he overheard a gaggle of women talking. His English wasn't great, but he'd passed all his exams and he could tell they were all talking about various failures and successes of their spouses back home. 

He tried not to listen in, but it wasn't often he got to hear things straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak. If he knew what their spouses did right and did wrong then that would make _him_ a better one! 

<"I'm just saying, Seb'll eat me out whenever I ask and if that isn't the mark of a good husband I don't know what is!">

The woman's comment was met with raucous laughter and mild applause. Jasmine herself coughing and spluttering as she pat her friend on the back. <"Good to know they're treating you right Frankie!">

Kyo frowned, uncertain what to make of that statement. Food was important in a relationship, but wasn't it better to cook for your partner yourself rather than constantly eating out instead? It was nice for a treat every now and then, but he'd always preferred being able to cook fish for Tohru himself. Plus, there was something off in her grammar as well… 

"Shouldn't it be <'Seb will eat out with me'>?" He muttered to himself, as he racked his brains in search of past lessons. He'd not been as quiet as he'd thought though, and the women all turned around to stare at him.

"Oh! Soh-- I mean _Kyo_ -sensei. Sorry, we didn't see you there." Jasmine spoke in Japanese, looking a little flustered. The women all looked kind of sheepish, though Kyo couldn't understand why. He'd been the one to spy on them, after all?

"No, I'm sorry. It's rude to eavesdrop I know. I just heard what you were talking about and thought… never mind." he blushed, clutching the boards tighter to his chest. Kyo was never really one for manners, but he still tried to maintain a respect for the robes he wore. He was a blackbelt. A teacher in training. He needed to treat his pupils with respect! That meant not spying on them, or mentally correcting their grammar. 

"It was wrong of us to talk about such things in the dojo. I apologise Kyo-sensei." continued Jasmine, bowing low to him. The other women all followed suit, and Kyo felt incredibly awkward all of a sudden. Most of them were much older and more experienced than him, after all. 

"It's fine. Just, forget about all of it." he coughed, moving to walk away and then hesitating for a moment, curiosity getting the better of him. "It's just that, well... My wife and I just got married last spring so it's just useful to hear what you guys think does and doesn't make for a successful marriage." 

Jasmine let out a giggle that she tried to pass off as a cough. The other women all looked at her for guidance, clearly not speaking as much Japanese as she did. 

"That is very noble of you." she nodded, seriously, "Not that many men would admit to such things. Your wife must be very lucky to have you." 

Kyo felt his face flush red as he stammered out his usual response of how he was the lucky one out of the pair of them. He hesitated again, feeling as though there were questions he was meant to be asking right now whilst he still had the chance. It wasn't like he could talk to his family about these things after all… He decided to just start with the first thing that came to his head "Why is going to restaurants with your partner so important?" 

Jasmine looked at him a bit confused. "I don't know… I suppose it's important to go on dates still? Set time apart to be with your loved one? Though… we weren't talking about those sort of--" her eyes widened as though she'd had water splashed in her face. "Oh! <Oh God no!> We didn't mean that kind of--" 

"Is <'eat my wife out'> not just a weird way of saying <'eating out with my wife'>?" 

Jasmine's face seemed to go on an entire journey of emotions before finally settling on a soft one. "Oh Sensei-chan. I forget how young you really are." 

The lesson Kyo was given was not one he'd ever been expecting to receive. Least of all from a Black belt American Lesbian. But it was clearly one he'd much needed. Kyo was a diligent pupil, and intended to put his lessons to use as soon as possible. Theory was all well and good, but if you couldn't apply yourself practically then what was the point? 

He still felt the need to research the topic a bit further, mind-- but that was what the internet was for. 

~*~

Tohru and Kyo always made the most of their weekends off. Their work hours didn't always correspond, which often made being a married couple rather difficult. But the weekends, the weekends were for being together. They went on walks in the woods, trips to the zoo and picnics in the park. And yes, occasionally they spent the whole day in the bedroom. 

"What would you like to do today, Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru brightly as she set about washing up their breakfast bowls. "There's a new Café that's opened up in town that I thought we could go to? The women at work were talking about it, and the pastries are meant to be really delicious!" 

There had been a time when Tohru wouldn't have given a suggestion of her own at all. She was so much better at voicing her opinion than she'd been in the past. They'd played so many games of 'well what do _you_ want to do?' and Kyo was relieved to see Tohru speaking her mind. Usually he'd find it hard to turn down her ideas, but today he had his own plans-- plans he was hopeful she might also enjoy. He just had to figure out a way to phrase it… 

"That sounds good, but we've only just had breakfast. But we could go there for lunch, for sure."

"Okay then! That sounds like a wonderful idea, thank you Kyo-kun!" Tohru beamed, rinsing off a dish before placing it on the rack to dry "Is there anything you'd like to do this morning?" She asked over her shoulder, making a start on the frying pan. 

Kyo pulled his shoulders back and held his head high. He could do this. Animals did it all the time! Sexiness was about confidence! Assurance. The absolute solid belief that you were the king of your domain. _Oh god_ could she hear his knees knocking? She had to hear his knees! It wasn't as if they'd never had sex! But in all honesty it was usually always Tohru who initiated such things. Or else they'd already be making out and it would go from there… 

But no, he had a mission. He had a _duty._ He was going to eat his wife out and make her come like she'd never come before! He could _do_ this. He, too, could be a sexy pork cutlet bowl (whatever that meant) if he just believed in himself enough. With a deep calming breath, he closed his eyes and made his move. 

With speed and confidence that was at odds to the panic racing through his heart, he closed the gap between them. Tohru gave a little yelp at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed into his gentle arms. She arched her neck up and smiled warmly at him, the soft look on her face making him fall in love all over again. This was no time for being sappy though! This was a time for seduction. 

He gently shifted her long hair to the side, letting his fingers trail lightly across her skin. He then bent his head down low, letting his breath just tickle the shell of her ear. 

"I was thinking, maybe we could spend the morning doing something a little more exciting than eating cake." He whispered, punctuating his point with a light nip to her lobe. "Something we've not tried before." Tohru let out a little whimper at the contact. Heat radiated off of her body as he continued to pepper open mouthed kisses along her pale neck. He smiled against the crook of her neck, sucking harder at the spot he knew was most sensitive. Tohru let out another high pitched squeak, her grip on the counter tightening. 

"Wha-- what di-did you have in mind Ky--Kyo-kun?" She gasped, her eyes squeezed shut tight. She was still so shy about things when it came to her own pleasure, never allowing herself to truly give in and take what she wanted.

Kyo pulled her body flush against his own, his hand trailing over the hem of her skirt. "It's a surprise. You like surprises, don't you?" 

Tohru gave a frantic nod as she bit down harder on her flushed lips. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink, and Kyo couldn't resist pressing one more kiss to them. Whispering a word of thanks against her wrist, he carefully led her by the hand over towards the sofa. 

The apartment was theirs after all. Why shouldn't they make use of every available spot?

He gently guided her down onto the middle cushion, then chucked a couple of her ridiculous decorative pillows onto the floor for sake of his own comfort. Tohru's eyes grew wider when he knelt down onto his newly created nest, and began to settle himself neatly between her as her thighs. "Kyo-kun what are you--?" 

"Just trust me." Kyo asserted, placing his hands gently on either side of her knees. "You'll like it, I promise." 

Tohru gave him a small nod, the look in her soft brown eyes telling him that she'd always trust him. Their bond had grown so strong that such things simply didn't need saying anymore. 

Kyo knelt up to place a lingering kiss to her lips in thanks, then settled back down on the floor. He began by slowly parting her knees, never breaking eye contact. Practiced thumbs rubbed small circles into the newly exposed skin previously hidden beneath her short skirt. His fingers traced up higher, teasing at the apex of her thighs before running his hands back down again. 

Tohru left out a little hitch of breath. Her jaw was clenched shut and Kyo couldn't help the amused smile that spread across his mouth. "Relax, Tohru. It's just us here. Didn't I tell you already? You can always make as much noise as you want. In fact, I like it when you do. It lets me know if I'm doing a good job." 

"Kyo-kun you always-- _oh_!" she squeaked as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. He kept his touch feather light, still only wishing to tease, but it seemed to already be setting his wife a blaze. Good. Just as he planned. 

He slowly began to roll down her knee high socks, kissing each inch of exposed skin as he went down. Then repeated the movement back up, lingering on any spot that made her squeak and squirm. He did the same to her other leg, then moved back up to the hem of her skirt. "Wife, do me a favour and hold this for me?" he asked, lifting it up to reveal the white cotton knickers she was wearing underneath. She nervously obeyed him, holding the rim between tight fingers. His lips caressed the inside of her thigh in gratitude, before moving his mouth higher still. 

Tohru's little whimper was all the encouragement he needed to at last dip his tongue out between his lips and delicately stroke it up her crotch. She yelped again, her hips moving forward on their own accord. He could see the fabric of her skirt twisting tighter beneath her fingers.

His eyes locked onto hers as he licked her again, emphasising the movement. Brown gave way to black as she began ever more transfixed with his mouth, making him feel ten feet tall. He carefully began to pull aside the damp fabric with one hand and gave her another delicate lick, barely a flick of his tongue but it still seemed to send her realing. A minute or an hour or maybe even a year passed as he gently lapped at her sex, occasionally pressing a finger against her through her painties. 

"Kyo-kuuun!" Tohru moaned as she squirmed in her spot "I'm-- it's not-- I don't-- please?" 

Kyo pulled away from her and sat back on his heels, staring up at her dishevelled appearance. She whined harder at the loss of him, her feet clumsily moving to pull him back towards her. With a chuckle, he pushed her legs back down, maintaining a strong grip on her so she couldn't move. "Be specific Tohru, tell me what you want _exactly_ and I promise to give it to you." he emphasized his point with a gentle brush of his hands up the inside of her quaking thighs. 

"I want. More. I want-- I want to take them off and -- my underwear and then -- more. More please?" 

"More what?" he teased, his hands still running up and down her. 

"More everything! Please Kyo-kun! Please!" She begged, starting to rock her hips down against the sofa cushions in an attempt to get more friction. 

Kyo smiled gently at her, finding himself unwilling to tease her anymore. He gently peeled down her underwear and placed them to the side before spreading her legs as wide as they would go, finally exposing her completely. "Beautiful." Kyo muttered, more to himself than to Tohru. But her embarrassed squeak at the compliment was still appreciated. He leant forward again, this time flatting his tongue against her in long, lingering licks that made her sigh and flutter against him. 

She grew wetter and wetter with every movement, her arousal the strongest it had ever been. The slick sounds of her juices being lapped up by his tongue was audible even against her moans. His cock strained against his pants, begging for release but all his mind could focus on was Tohru. 

Her scent filled up his senses, her taste an ever present pleasure against his tongue, her moans the song of angels. He found himself pulling her tighter against his greedy mouth as he saught out each moursal. He wanted to live there, to bury himself deep within this moment and never return. He wanted to give her more, to take more, to just _be_ more. Why they'd never done this before. How had he ever existed before this moment? His jaw was starting to ache in the most delightful of ways, and he stilled his movements, letting her fuck his face as hard as she wanted. 

Her breathing grew heavier as he began to toy with her entrance. Two fingers slipped in easily and he began to pump them in and out of her in time with her desperate hip thrusts. He felt like her own personal sex toy, gladly allowing her to guide him back and forth with a commanding hand. Gone was that young bride, too shy to ask for what she wanted and too nieve to know what that was; not that he had been much better. Now here she was, a goddess gleefully devouring all that her worshipers offered to her on bended knees. 

"Kyo-kun I'm going to, I'm almost--" she began to tug his head further down and held him tight in place. 

"That's it," he murmured against her aching flesh, "do what you want with me. Let me make you come. God you're so hot when you come." He sped up his movements, working his tongue forcefully against her throbbing clit; sucking her with all his might. 

"Oh God! Kyo! Kyo! _Kyoooo_!" She bellowed. Only Tohru could make a drop in honorific sound dirty as all hell. A groan rumbled in the back of his throat in response. He could come from just that one word alone. Her body began to shake around him though, her legs twitching wildly as she clamped her thighs tight against his head. She came with such a force as Kyo had never known. 

He almost choked on the flood of liquid that gushed out of her body as her back arched off the sofa. Yet he gladly drank down as much as he could, the shock and the taste of it better than anything he could imagine. His body began to respond in kind, the double shock throwing him off completely. The force of his own orgasm forced him to bend over double with a strangled shout as if whinded. His vision went white as the pleasure took command of his whole body. 

A gentle hand stroking through his hair and an soothing voice slowly bought him back down to earth. He opened his eyes to find himself collapsed against her thighs. Wearily he looked up at the angelic form comforting him and found the soft, gentle eyes of his beloved wife; still dark from lust but filled with pure unadulterated bliss. 

"Kyo-kun." she whispered, his name now a gentle prayer upon her lips. Never in his life did he think he would experience such a moment. To hear his name and think it heavenly. He spoke her own name in kind. 

"Tohru." Such a beautiful word, 

hey were both a sticky, sweat soaked mess and they'd both be in need of a shower soon enough. Plus Kyo's bones were starting to lock in place from kneeling for so long. He gently stumbled to his feet, grimacing at the gross feeling between his legs that had seconds ago felt like nirvana. 

Tohru reached out a hand and he helped pull her to her wobbly feet. She fell into his arms and hugged him tight, resting her head against his heart. He smiled and placed a kiss to the top of it before leading her into the bathroom to get cleaned up. 

"Kyo-kun, can we try that again?" she asked tentatively once they were in the shower and Kyo was applying shampoo to her hair.

He gave out a spluttering sound at the meer idea that this was a one time deal. "Tohru, that was the hottest thing I have ever witnessed. We are _definitely_ doing that again!" 

"No. I mean, thank you, I'd like that! But, maybe next time--" She twisted around to stare up at him with longing eyes. A smile spread across her face that held a shy mischief to it; almost as if she was apologising in advance for what she was to say "--next time I would like to be the one to make you come." 

"You already did! That was--"

"With _my_ mouth." 

Oh. _Oh!_ Kyo opened and shut his jaw, images of Tohru on her knees flooding his mind in ways that felt so incredibly inappropriate when paired with the sweet innocent girl he'd fallen in love with. But they were adults now, and anything but innocent. 

"Yeah, yeah that would-- that would be nice." he said a little hoarsely. 

"Good!" she smiled and leant up to peck him on the lips and turned back around to let him finish washing her hair. 

Kyo made a mental note to send Jasmine a thank you note. And maybe a fruit basket as well. It seemed that married life was only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Kudos/Comments or on Tumblr where I'm [Mrsmarymorstan](https://mrsmarymorstan.tumblr.com) =)


End file.
